¿Maria será queer o europea?
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Tras los recientes rumores acerca de su amiga Idol, las chicas necesitan resolver un misterio.


—Al principio pensé que eran suposiciones mías, pero… quizá no estaba del todo mal—Murmuró Hibiki a un lado de Chris, quien le miró de nuevo con cara de "¿ahora de que narices me estás hablando?"—Nee, Chris-chan ¿crees que a Maria-san le gusten las mujeres?

La albina comenzó a atorarse con la bebida que estaba tomando, mirando a la chica con un sonrojo.

— ¡¿A qué viene eso de repente?! —Exclamó, obligándose a bajar la voz al ver como la demás gente alrededor las comenzaba a observar.

— ¡Mira hasta la gente de la tele lo dice! —La Tachibana prácticamente le estaba restregando su teléfono a la cara, antes de quitárselo y señalar a Maria, quien estaba escuchando atentamente las cosas que Elfnein le estaba diciendo— ¡Mira bien!

¿Y la música telonera barata de dónde salió?

—Ese bronceado artificial —wut? — y ese cuerpo escultural, con esa forma delicada de hablar no es nada heterosexual.

—No pienso darte la razón, te recuerdo que tú estás peor, si por Miku fuera no sales de tu habitación así que por favor cállate. —Le dijo Chris dándole uno de sus clásicos golpes en la cabeza a la idiota, lastimosamente el dúo del terror, queremos decir, las pequeñas Zababa, ya se habían sumado a la locura. Miku por su parte, quedó con la cara toda roja por el comentario de Chris.

—Es tan difícil determinar cuál será su real sexualidad—Si la situación fuera otra, Chris mostraría orgullo por la excelente armonía que se cargaron Kirika y Shirabe—Cuando nosotras somos su contacto más cercano con la humanidad.

— ¿Qué no ven que esto es ridículo? —Dijo Chris, todavía intentando ver de dónde salía la música, buscando una explicación lógica a porque de repente no podían dejar de cantar.

Pobre Chris, nunca la va a encontrar.

— ¡Por supuesto claro que no! —Exclamó Hibiki de inmediato.

— ¿Qué paradoja hay aquí? Yo no lo veo—Siguió Chris.

— Yo si lo veo—Refutó Hibiki

— ¿Maria es gay…?

—Más bien sería queer—Shirabe interrumpió a su senpai.

—¿…o europea?

El silencio vino tras de eso, Maria las volteó a ver extrañadas al escuchar que de nuevo las menores estaban discutiendo sobre algo, debatiendo consigo misma si acercarse o no. La estaban señalando, ¿quizá tendría que ver con ella? Se cuestionó.

— ¿Queer o europea? Difícil decidir, ¿será queer o europea?

— ¿Y por qué me ven a mí? —Preguntó Tsubasa quien apenas estaba regresando del baño a la mesa que estaba compartiendo, tanto con la peli-rosa y la pequeña alquimista en la cafetería en la que andaban todas; y que claramente no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando por la cabeza de las menores del grupo.

—Bien sabemos que los europeos tienen otra educación—Comenzó Hibiki a cantar otra vez—El amor es amor, no importa siquiera la orientación. ¿Queer o extranjera? difícil decidir.

Chris sintió un tic surgir en su cara, ¿Qué acaso se les olvidó el nombre entero de Maria o…?

¡Al demonio!

Estaba rodeada de idiotas.

—Su afectuosidad es rara, pero nada inusual—Siguió Shirabe.

— ¿Queer o europea? No hay forma de saber—Kirika se inspiró para esa nota alta sin duda—Aunque todas aquí como que si somos bien gays.

— ¿Será queer o europea?

— ¡Miren bien! — ¡¿Miku también?! —Esa ropa formal-casual está llena de femeneindad, el glamour de Maria-san no es para dudar, les digo que no es queer.

Oh, ya entendía.

—Hay una duda que aclarar, es relevante mencionar, sea lesbiana o heterosexual, la apariencia no lo es todo…

—Podría ser un engaño…

—No hay nada seguro…

Pero claro, Shirabe, Kirika y Hibiki estaban haciendo lo que se les daba la gana y volvieron a cantar al unísono ante las miradas de Chris y Miku.

—Solo sabemos que es gay, cien por ciento gay, queer lo que sea, queer, gay ¡GAY!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Chris sin duda— ¿Queer o europea? Yo no veo nada raro

— ¿Será queer o europea?

— ¡Sus uñas de la nada se las ha cortado! —Saltó Kirika de nuevo con un asentimiento de Shirabe.

—Podrá parecer la activa, pero con Tsubasa-san todos pueden ver; que la almohada siempre ha de morder—Shirabe, como siempre siguiendo a su amada.

Una carcajada se escuchó de una de las mesas, su voz era un tanto grave.

— ¿Queer o excentricismo? No lo logro entender.

—Su inglés es bastante raro y habla muy bien japonés. —Miku complementó la frase de Hibiki.

Tenía un buen punto (¿)

— ¿Queer o europea? No hay forma de saber—El ahora renombrado como trío de idiotas por Chris volvió a cantar en armonía

—Eso no importa mientras me acepta una cita al salir—Dijo el mesero que les estaba llevando la comida, misteriosamente un cuchillo le pasó con peligrosa maestría por un lado del rostro y clavándose en la puerta.

— ¿Será queer o europea? ¿Queer o europea? ¿Queer o euro…?

— ¡Un momento! —Kirika interrumpió el canto que traían y la música dejó de ser tan— ¿no es más fácil ir y preguntarle?

—Lo va a negar—Dijo Hibiki con confidencia, Miku y Chris solo intercambiaban miradas.

—Tengo una idea que podría funcionar—Dijo Shirabe sin esperar respuesta y acercándose a la mesa en la que estaban tanto Maria, como Elfnein como Tsubasa.

—Maria—Llamó Shirabe a la peli-rosa, quien se sobresaltó por el repentino grito (aparentemente está lo suficientemente sorda como para no oír la canción que se estaba haciendo por su sexualidad no definida) —Nosotras nos unimos a SONG ¿hace cuánto?

—Un año, más o menos—Respondió.

—El nombre de mi novia es…

—Kirika

— ¿Y el de la tuya es…?

—Tsubasa.

Chris se golpeó la cara fuertemente contra la mesa, Tsubasa se comenzó a carcajear y fue entonces allí que Maria se dio cuenta que la había regado.

—Espera, espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando? No hay que entrar en malos entendidos

— ¿Me estás negando? —Preguntó la Kazanari bastante divertida de la situación, la música se reanudó ahora con un toque dramático.

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo—Maria comenzó a mirar alrededor bastante confundida, todavía sin entender que estaba pasando. Tsubasa por otro lado estaba sonriendo bastante ampliamente—hasta aquí llegó todo, gente, tengo un anuncio que hacerles.

Tsubasa dramáticamente se puso de pie y de la nada aparecieron un reportero y un camarógrafo de la Tokio TV.

— ¡Maria Cadenzavna es queer y europea!

Un jadeo de sorpresa sonó por parte de todos mientras el rostro de la mencionada enrojecía a niveles alarmantes.

—Es claro y lo pueden ver. Nuestro ship es canon aunque Satelight diga no.

— ¿Sate qué? —Chris oficialmente ya estaba bien perdida también.

— ¿Entienden la ironía? No importa el proceder. Por algo le tiene alta repulsión al Doctor Ver

— Eres tan gay, no te vas a esconder, lo lesbiana nunca se te va a quitar. —Mientras Tsubasa iba cantando levantó a Maria de la oreja hasta ponerla de pie.

—Esto no es lo que parece—Dijo a la cámara que las estaba grabando de cerca.

— ¿Cómo esta marca que te dejé ayer? —Recorrió la bufanda que estaba usando mostrando el estado actual de su cuello. Maria rápidamente se cubrió con la mano, todavía más roja— ¿Por qué mentir? Tu inventaste el término Queer

— ¡y es europea!

— ¡Es queer!

—Y europea

—Es queer~ —Semejante nota, nos queda a todos porque Tsubasa es cantante profesional.

—Y europea, y queer~~ —Acompañaron.

—Solo un poco, y nada más por ti—Admitió Maria y a Tsubasa le importó un comino su personaje habitual y se lanzó a darle un buen beso.

— ¡Qué bien! —Sí, señoras y señores, Elfnein también se unió al canto.

* * *

_**Hace un montón que tengo ganas de hacer esta parodia porque bueno, Maria si es gay y europea pero vaya que fue complicado adaptarlo a este formato y cambiar la letra para que coincidiera la métrica y meter referencias al mismo tiempo xD**_

_**Es la primera vez que hago una parodia, ¿que tal ha quedado? ¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Eventualmente le haré su video con canción y Fake subs xDDD**_

_**Sin más que decir, los leo a la siguiente, tengan todos un buen día n.n**_


End file.
